


Vínculo

by Monochromatic_Butter



Series: A Collection of One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Childhood Trauma, Emma is Agender, First Original Work in Months, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I can't really write pure fluff i'm sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Louis has a fucked up past, One-Sided Love, Original Character(s), Other, Part of a game in development, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Religious Fanaticism, Sexuality Crisis, Work In Progress, louis needs a hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatic_Butter/pseuds/Monochromatic_Butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tem um ataque de ansiedade, e Emma precisa acalmá-lo.<br/>Porém, dessa vez é diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vínculo

**Author's Note:**

> Então, oie :3
> 
> Eu resolvi escrever uma one mais detalhada sobre uma parte de um jogo que estou desenvolvendo. Claro, precisava ser dos meus bebês. Como não escrevo uma fic original há meses, não tá muito boa, mas eu tentei ;w;
> 
> ***Lembrando que os personagens são MEUS e plágio é muito feio, com consequências graves.***

Emma não sabe como tudo aquilo começa, mas quando percebe, Louis está chorando e correndo pro banheiro. Ela pisca, devagar, tentando entender como aquilo aconteceu. Ergue sua mascara acima da cabeça e olha para Alan, que parece estar com a mesma dúvida que ela.

 

"A Ayako disse alguma coisa pra ele de novo?", sussurrou.

 

"Não. Ele mal deu dois passos pra dentro da casa, e começou a hiperventilar e chorar.", respondeu. Tirou o longo sobretudo que devia ser um uniforme pirata, entregou para ela e saiu na direção do resto do grupo. Emma sabia o que tinha que fazer, então perguntas não foram necessárias. Ela dobrou o casaco por cima do braço e apressou o passo até o banheiro.

 

A porta estava com uma fresta aberta -- ela presumia que ele entrara correndo e apenas a empurrara para trás, sem se importar em fechá-la. Porém, ela se importou, e fechou a porta. Haveriam coisas que ele diria, coisas que ela sabia que ele não gostaria que ninguém escutasse.

 

Ela avançou pelo banheiro antigo. Mesmo que fosse inteiramente de madeira, era muito luxuoso. Daria uma boa foto, ela pensou, e fez uma nota mental lembrando de tirar uma foto ali até o final da noite.

 

O som de água corrente, evidente desde que ela passou pela porta, foi aumentando consideravelmente, até ela ter certeza de que ouvia o fluxo de uma torneira aberta. Apertou o passo, sabendo que suas botas fariam barulho na madeira e assustariam Louis, mas era algo urgente. Ela esperava que ele não estivesse fazendo aquilo...

 

É, ele não estava. Porém, resumidamente, ele não estava nada bem.

 

"Porra, Louis.", ela avançou rapidamente, pegando o casaco de Alan e enrolando ao redor do corpo trêmulo e ainda mais branco que o normal de Louis. Ele tinha chorado tanto nesse curto período de tempo que o rosa-avermelhado da esclerótica de seus olhos quase se igualava ao vermelho-sangue de suas pupilas. Ela quase nunca usava palavrões com ele, mas o nervosismo e o instinto fraternal estavam tomando conta dela.

 

Ele pareceu entrar no sobretudo como se fosse uma concha. Emma puxou-o para o chão, fazendo-o sentar escorado na parede, e se agachou na frente dele. Ergueu uma mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo branco de trás da orelha dele, puxando-a carinhosamente para frente.

 

"O que foi, hein?", ela tentou sorrir para esconder o nervosismo. Louis era sensível feito uma borboleta, e qualquer xingamento o deixaria abatido por dias. Com o passar dos anos, Emma aprendera a escolher as palavras com cuidado ao falar com ele. "A Ayako falou algo de ruim de novo?"

 

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda tremendo a ponto de sacudir o tecido grosso do sobretudo. Ele fungava, chorava mais, cobria seu rosto com as mãos como se quisesse se esconder dela. E ela já sabia que ele faria isso, como fizera em muitos outros ataques que já tivera.

 

"Quem foi, então? Alan?", ele balançou a cabeça de novo, trazendo um pouco de alívio à ela. Além dela, Alan era possivelmente a única pessoa confiável para cuidar de Louis, já que os outros não saberiam lidar com ele. "Não foi uma pessoa?", ele assentiu. "A casa? A decoração?"

 

Ele assentiu de novo. "O que ela te faz lembrar?"

 

Emma se preparou para ouvir choro intenso, gritos de agonia e que ele deitasse em posição fetal por um tempo até se acalmar, mas ele apenas sussurrou com o máximo de calma que seu corpo trêmulo permitia: "Dos padres."

 

Ela se levanta em um impulso, soltando um "ah" de realização. Um sentimento ruim começa a se espalhar por seu corpo, desde seu cérebro até seus pés. Ela sabia onde aquilo ia terminar; ela já tinha visto aquilo muitas, muitas e muitas vezes. Em tempos diferentes.

 

Dessa vez, ele não deixaria o banheiro chorando, não seria ignorado e não afundaria no desespero.

 

Louis continuou gemendo e chorando, sem dar nenhum sinal de que começaria a falar, então ela voltou a se agachar e colocou a mão no ombro dele. Isso chamou sua atenção rapidamente, e ele passa a olhar para ela, fungando, com os olhos inchados. Emma respira fundo, sem coragem para ouvir aquilo de novo.

 

"Quem são os padres, Louis?"

 

Ele demora um pouco para responder, e a resposta sai incerta, hesitante e carregada de pesar.

 

"S-S-São m-meus t-tutores."

 

Emma apertou a mão dele com força. Estava molhada e escorregadia.

 

"E por que você ficou tão aflito quando lembrou deles?"

 

"P-P-Por q-q-quê...", ele respirou fundo, e Emma mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando mais sua mão. Ele ia falar. Ele ia contar. "... E-Eles me e-ensinaram s-s-sobre o q-que e-e-eu s-sou..."

 

"E o que mais?"

 

Ela não queria apressá-lo, mas sem incentivos, ele pararia de falar e voltaria a chorar. Ele tinha tanto medo de incomodar as pessoas ao seu redor que preferia até esconder sua presença delas. Com Emma, ele não se rebaixava tanto assim, pelo menos não nesse sentido.

 

"E-E-Eles m-me m-m-mostraram o c-caminho certo.", Emma podia sentir seu lábio começando a rasgar. "M-Me p-purificaram n-n-no a-altar d-divino. S-Santificaram m-meu c-c-corpo c-com s-s-seus objetos sagrados..."

 

As imagens começaram a aparecer na cabeça dela. Imagens de um passado que ela gostaria de esquecer. Imagens que ela guardara para si mesma, debaixo de dezenas de camadas de boas lembranças, numa tentativa desesperada de sufocar o mal que estivera a enlouquecendo. _Ela podia sentir as mãos dos padres segurando seus pulsos e tornozelos, sentir os dedos percorrendo sua pele e agarrando firmemente suas coxas. "A tinta pode adiantar para seus olhos, mas a sua pele...", o padre se abaixaria, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos brancos, os puxaria com força e beijaria seus lábios. "Terá que ser purificada do nosso jeito."_

 

Ela tentou se controlar, mas suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer e ela não conseguia resistir. Emma já não apertava a mão dele para apoiá-lo; apertava em busca de apoio. Ela já tinha se perdido no que ele dizia, captando apenas trechos que traziam mais e mais lembranças.

 

_Injeção de tinta nos olhos. Toda a parte de cima da cabeça queimada, numa tentativa de fazer seus cabelos crescerem pretos, e não brancos. Exorcismos, sangrias, facas abençoadas que cortavam profundamente. Cigarros apagados na pele branca, acreditando que a pele nova que viria após a cicatrização da queimadura seria normal. Chibatadas, tentativas de execução e dias passando fome e sede. E principalmente, mãos._

 

_Mãos. Mãos. **Mãos. MÃOS.**_

 

Emma só conseguiu controlar sua respiração e secar desajeitadamente suas lágrimas quando viu o rosto assustado de Louis a encarando. Ele parecia chocado e preocupado.

 

"Ai, Louis, desculpa.", ela tentou ficar em pé, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e ela teve que se apoiar na pia para não cair. "Desculpa... desculpa..."

 

Através de sua visão embaçada, ela viu seu rosto no espelho. Olhos claros inchados e cabelo preto caindo pelo seu rosto desorganizadamente. Sua irmã estava certa. Ela era frágil.  **Frágil. Inútil. Chorona.**

 

Ele se levantou, lentamente, em silêncio, como um bicho-do-mato. Aproximou-se dela e, hesitantemente, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse fazendo isso, abriu os braços e envolveu seu corpo trêmulo em um abraço.

 

Louis geralmente não tinha cheiro de nada, mas o casaco de Alan cheirava a colônia masculina e amendoim. Por algum motivo, esse cheiro a agradava e a deixava mais confortável. Ela não lutou nem ofereceu nenhum tipo de resistência, apenas deixou seu amigo a abraçar. Por aqueles pucos segundos, ela conseguiu afastar todas as imagens ruins de sua cabeça. Desde os padres até os corpos desfigurados espalhados pelo chão.

 

"Vem.", ela disse, ainda soluçando, se soltando do abraço e o puxando pela mão. "Precisamos voltar para lá. Alan deve estar surtando por sua causa."

 

O rosto de Louis corou levemente, e ela deu um sorriso sacana para ajudar a aliviar a tensão de antes. Ela puxou uma parte do sobretudo para cima de si e os dois saíram do banheiro, lentamente voltando a conversar como velhos amigos. Assim que os viu, Alice até eles, sendo seguida por Alan e Penélope.

 

"Santa Ir-phia, vocês dois me assustaram de verdade!", ela cruzou os braços, chegando a parecer autoritária. "O que houve?"

 

"Outro ataque.", Emma respondeu. "Foi momentâneo, já estamos bem."

 

Alice percebeu o desconforto dela, e preferiu não fazer muitas perguntas. Ela animou Louis um pouco, incentivando-o como sempre fazia. Ela era como um raio de sol entrando em uma casa escura; qualquer um conseguia se animar com ela por perto. Quando a conversa terminou, passou a conversar com Penélope, indo para a cozinha. Alan se aproximou dos dois.

 

"Louis, vem cá.", disse com uma voz calma, segurando a mão do albino. Emma jurou que viu estrelas nos olhos do amigo. "Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. É de família."

 

Louis pareceu não ter ar para responder, então Emma o empurrou gentilmente para a frente. Ele tropeçou, mas logo pegou o ritmo e voltou a andar como uma pessoa normal.

 

Ela observou os dois partirem para outro cômodo, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ver aquilo só fortalecia a sua ideia de que, dessa vez, ela faria tudo certo. Ela conseguiria fazê-lo entender a si mesmo, ela não o deixaria para trás. Ele ia sair dali, a todo custo.


End file.
